Dyin' on a Prayer
|season = 4 |number = 4 |epnumber = 70 |prodcode = 404 |image = 404-Golem attack.jpg |airdate = November 14, 2014 |viewers = 5.01 million |writer = Sean Calder |director = Tawnia McKiernan |co-stars = Brian Steele as Golem Jon Bebe as Officer Mays Clancy Bundy as Masked Man 1 Adam Dunlap as Masked Man 2 Other Co-stars |objects = Zaubertrank Recipe Book |images = Images |literary = |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the seventieth episode overall. It first aired on November 14, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis The masked men get out of their truck and walk towards the spice shop. Inside the shop, Elizabeth goes through the things that Adalind had to go through to make the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester potion work. Suddenly a brick flies through the window and the masked men drive off. On the brick is a . Elizabeth says it's a warning and Monroe says it's because he and Rosalee got married. Elizabeth says some Wesen are against mixed marriages. Elizabeth then tells them to just board up the window and get back to work if they are interested in Nick becoming a Grimm again. Nick is making dinner at home when Juliette comes into the kitchen. Nick says dinner is ready when she is and Juliette goes to get Trubel. When she opens Trubel's door, she finds no signs of her. Juliette calls for Nick to come upstairs. They look around the room and find that all her stuff is gone except her chess piece. At the spice shop, Elizabeth continues to make the potion. Rosalee goes to the back room to get an ingredient and Monroe follows her. He tells her no matter how long everything takes, once it is over, they are going to have their honeymoon. Elsewhere in Portland, Keith Harrow drives up in front of a house. Inside the house, David Fisher is playing with toys until his mom, Sara tells him it's time to get ready for bed. Sara looks up and sees Keith standing at the front door. She tells him he can't be there and he says he wants to see his family. She tells him he is drunk and that she isn't his wife anymore. He starts to get mad and pounds on the door. She tells him not do that and runs to grab the phone to call the police. Keith breaks in the door and hits Sara. David comes into the room and pushes Keith, telling him to leave his mom alone. Keith tells him to go to his room as this is between him and Sara. David says no and Keith woges into a Siegbarste, and throws David to the ground. Sara grabs an item from a table and hits Keith in the back of the legs and then his back. She and David run to their car and drive off. Keith screams "if you don't come back, I'll kill us all!" At the hospital, a nurse directs Sara's brother, Ben to her room.She also lets him know visiting hours are about to end. Once he gets to her room, Ben asks Sara if she called the police. She tells him she didn't have time, but the doctors did. He asks her how long she has to stay in the hospital and she tells him overnight because she has a concussion. Ben goes and checks on David who is drawing and asks if his step dad is the one who hurt his wrist. David stays quiet and the nurse comes in to tell Ben visiting hours are over. Nick goes to the trailer and finds Trubel's bags. She soon comes in and tells him she had to make sure he wasn't followed. She tells him she didn't tell him something and then tells him about Chavez kidnapping her and what Chavez said to her. She apologizes for not telling him sooner because she was afraid the group Chavez talked about would hurt him and Juliette. At the spice shop, Monroe tries to play down the threat of the wolfsangel, but Rosalee says he's not helping. Elizabeth then says they're done for the night and tells them to go home and get some rest. Rosalee asks what about her and Elizabeth woges, and says she won't be done for awhile. Ben is at his synagogue where he gets out an old scroll and takes clay out of a jar. He then begins praying in Hebrew. Keith comes out of Sara's house with a bat when he hears dogs barking. A muddy looking muddle suddenly appears at his feet, and a creature arises and engulfs him. Nick and Hank arrive at Sara's house and Wu leads them to Keith's body. Nick says it looks like there is something coming out of every orifice and M.E. Bindra says she thinks it's clay and guesses ultisol based on the reddish color, but notes that it's not native to the Northwest climate. Keith's brother, Nate comes across the police line and sees his brother's body. Nate says if anyone killed his brother, it was Sara because she hated him. Nate goes with an officer to take down his information and Hank tells him they will call when they know more. Hank tells Nick there's no way Sara is strong enough to do what happened to Keith unless she is Wesen. Nick asks what kind of Wesen would use clay and Hank says they need to talk to Sara. Press Release AN ANCIENT EVIL ARISES AND CONSUMES ITS VICTIMS – JACQUELINE TOBONI, DAVID JULIAN HIRSH AND LOUISE LOMBARD GUEST STAR – Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to an unusual crime scene with a victim who appears to have died from clay-induced asphyxiation. At the precinct, Wu (Reggie Lee) begins to grow more suspicious of Trubel's (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) presence. At the Spice Shop, Elizabeth (guest star Louise Lombard) makes a major breakthrough with regards to restoring Nick's powers, while Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) experience cultural backlash as a result of their inter-Wesen marriage. In Europe, Adalind (Claire Coffee) hopes that putting trust in her mysterious visitor will help her escape the dungeon. Sasha Roiz also stars. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Siegbarste *Seelengut (seen in Grimm Diaries only) Non-Wesen Beings *Golem Videos Select scene Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *This episode picks up right after ended. Trivia *The title is a reference to the song " " *Sara Fisher's hospital room number (404) is the episode number.